God's Plan (Or The Time When Chuck Totally Messed Up Harry's Life)
by KayHawkGirl
Summary: God/Chuck has had enough of watching his family fight and kill each other. So he comes up with a plan to unite them in the form of two wizards and a witch. Harry discovers this when he wakes up the night of the Tri Wizard Tournament is to find a pair of wings growing from his back.


Chapter One

On Angel's Wings

Light green eyes shot open to stare into darkness in confusion.

The room was silent aside from Ron's snores coming from the bed beside him. But they were no louder than usual, which contributed to Harry's perplexity of what could have roused him from sleep.

All the other boys were asleep, there was no noise of a nightowl down in the common room, and he had closed the window before setting down so there was not even a rustle of the bed curtains.

Though nothing obvious stuck out, he knew something was wrong. He couldn't even chalk it up to one of his many nightmares since he was actually having a peaceful dream of flying for once.

Flipping over on his back, he rubbed his eye with his thumb and pointer finger to get the sleep out of them, before freezing. He had discovered one thing that was wrong. Moving slowly, as if afraid to shatter what he was seeing, Harry gently reached for his glasses resting on his nightstand. Grasping them he closed his eyes as he slid them on, before opening his eyes again.

Instead of the crystal clear image he was use to seeing, he was meet with the fuzzy canopy of his bed. His mind was reeling as he quickly jerked his glasses back off, clearing up his vision.

He didn't understand, he had needed glasses since he was four years old. Not that he had glasses that young. It wasn't till he was in first grade when his teacher had gotten so fed up with him not being able to see the board, that she sent a letter to the Dursleys saying that if they didn't buy Harry a pair of glasses she would report them to Social Services for neglect.

He briefly wondered if magic could have naturally fixed his eyesight. But, in the few pictures he had seen of his father as an adult, he was still wearing glasses, and even McGonagall, as old as she was, wore a pair of spectacles. So magic didn't have a hand in his sudden 20-20 vision.

Stifling a yawn with the back of his hand, he decided he wasn't going to get any answers tonight and that if his vision was the same in the morning he'd just pop the lens out of his glasses and pray Ron or Hermione didn't notice.

Sliding his glasses back off he reached over to place them back on the nightstand, but they slipped from his hand to fall to the floor as he doubled over in pain.

Harry was just able to slap a hand over his mouth so as to not wake the others as he let out a cry. There was a searing burn going down his back over his shoulder blades and cascading downwards. Scrunching his eyes and biting his lip so hard he could feel droplets of blood run down his chin, he prayed for it to end as he struggled to draw breath.

As soon as it started, not a minute later it was gone and Harry could breath normally again. There was still a slight sting with every move he made and his muscles felt like he hand just done a full day of intense workout.

Wiping away the blood on his chin, Harry gingerly sat up, not wanting to take the chance of the pain coming back.

As soon as his barefeet touched the plush carpet he shakily made his way to the conjoined bathroom. Turning on the light after closing the door, not wanting to chance the light streaming on one of his roommates, he caught his deathly pale reflection in the mirror.

Gripping the sink till his knuckles turned white, wide eyes staring back at him, he could feel his heart trying to leap out of his chest as he stilled himself on what he was about to do and might see.

With unsteady fingers he clumsily undone the buttons of his striped nightshirt, before letting it glide off his shoulders to rest on the crook of his elbows.

Turning around slowly, finding it hard to swallow, he peaked over his shoulders and promptly froze at what meet his eyes. Air rushed out of his lungs as if a troll had just slammed his club into his gut and his arm limply fell to his side, his shirt fluttering to the tiled floor.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, for between his shoulder blades, adjacent to each other and about six inches in length, stretching his skin and tearing his muscle, was two nubs sticking out of his back.

* * *

The next morning did little to help Harry's mood.

The pain in his back didn't recede which left him unable to stay asleep for long, waking up every couple of hours. If that wasn't enough the Goblet of Fire, the freaking Goblet of Fire had spit out his name and now Ron thought him a glory seeking traitor.

Now after lessons, he was sitting beside the lake in front of Hogwarts underneath the tree. After having every student stare and whisper at him throughout all his lessons and Ron's sneering comments it was nice to have a moment alone. Especially since the burning pain had came back with a vengeance. It had gotten so bad during his last class he was practically hunched over limping as he left.

Reaching behind him he tried to rub the soreness out of his back, but it did little to help. Groaning, he gave up his futile efforts and tried to think on other things besides the shit hole his life had become. He had thought briefly about heading to Madam Pomfrey, but quickly cast it aside, he knew she never asked questions, but something told him this wasn't a usual wizard's illness.

A body plopping down in front of him brought him out of his thoughts. Looking up he was meet with bushy hair and brown eyes.

"Hermione, not right now please, I'm not having the best of days," Harry groaned out, he really didn't want to sit through another lecture on how he should try to make up with Ron.

"...You're in pain," was all she said, ignoring her friend's outburst.

"Geesh what gave you that idea," Harry snipped, the pain in his back getting worse.

"Now, if you're going to be like, I'll just leave, I have work I still need to get done before next lesson,"

"Then why don't you just go,"

"I'm trying to help you," She ground out, losing her patience.

"Did you think for just one minute that maybe I didn't want your help," he said, through the blood pounding in his ears.

"Fine," Hermione chirped, "I just thought you might like to know what was happening to you is all," moving to stand up.

Harry was so surprised by her words, Hermione was half way back to the castle before he was able to get his body moving.

'Wait, wait Hermione!," Harry called, ignoring the stinging in his back as he ran to catch up with her. Grasping her slim wrist, he said, "I'm sorry okay, I shouldn't be taking my frustration out on you, I'm just..,"

"Having a bad day?," She asked with a small smirk and a lift of an eyebrow.

Letting out a breathy laugh, glad she wasn't actually upset, "Yeah, exactly….you really know what's happening to me?," he asked, daring to hope.

"I don't just know Harry, I'm living it," she replied softly.

"What?," he asked, not knowing what she meant.

Looking around the almost deserted yard as if someone was going to pop out from behind a bush, she said, "Not here, it's to open, anyone could over hear, come on," leading him away from the castle and towards the forest.

"This should be far enough," she said after they had walked a few minutes on the path, sipping her wrist out of Harry's hand.

"Hermione" he called out when she just stood there with her back to him.

"I-I always thought, I mean I've never meet another, so I thought I was the only one," she rambled on, "I scoured Hogwarts library and read every book I could get my hands on outside of school, but I couldn't find anything, it was maddening," she was pacing now, running a hand through her hair, "Like, like I was the first one this had happened to, it was quite terrifying to be honest," she had stopped pacing and had crossed her arms, like she was hugging herself,"

"Hey, Hermione, it's all right, you're obviously not the only one, not any more," Harry reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "But, what exactly is it?,"

She hesitated for a second, biting her lip, before saying, "You're going to think I'm crazy,"

"I would never think that, you're the smartest witch of your age," Harry said, feeling slightly hurt that she would think something like that, and that it was probably the reason she hadn't told him or Ron sooner.

Giving strained smile, she said, "Oh, all right...it's, Harry your growing wings,"

As soon as the words left her mouth, all Harry could do was stare at her in bewilderment. He didn't know what he had been expecting her to say, but that definitely wasn't it.

"Harry?," she asked in a timid voice after a while, before crying, "Oh, I knew it, you think I'm crazy!,"

"Uh..no, no, but um..why do you think I'm growing wings again?," he asked, determined to stick to his promise to her that he didn't think she was off her rocker.

"You have dark bags under your eyes, I'm guessing because the pain kept you up all night, and you've been continually hunched over as the days progressed, it's exactly what happened to me," she explained, "I was just able to hide it a lot better,"

"And...you ended up sprouting wings?," he asked, skeptically.

"Yes, Harry," she exasperated, "That's whats growing from your back, those to nubs are bone," reaching around to place a hand between his shoulder blades before frowning, "Those are really far along, if you want to make this easier you'll need to let me cut two slits so they can have room to come through,"

"What?," he practically screamed, quickly backing away from her, thinking he may have to go back on his promise.

"Now Harry, really," Hermione admonished, placing her hands on her hips, "If you don't those bones are are going to rip through your muscle and skin, and trust me those blunt bones are going to hurt a lot more than a quick cutting spell,"

"Wait, if I'm really going to believe you on this, and every part of my body is telling me not to, that this is impossible, I'm going to need some proof," he said quickly, "You said you have wings, but I've never seen any indication of that,"

"Well, of course not," Hermione told him, "My wings are huge, there was no way I'd be able to hide them under my shirts and cloaks,"

"Then where-," she cut him off.

"How do you think Harry, magic, a simple cloaking and intangible spell was all it took,"

"Oh," was all he said, he could see the logic in that, "can I see them?," even if she was making more sense, he needed physical prof, something he could see with his own eyes.

She hesitated for a second, obliviously debating if she should or not.

"What's wrong?,"

"It's just, I've never let any see my wings, not even my parents, I-I was always too afraid,"

"You don't have to be afraid to show me," he reassured her, "If what you're saying is true then we're both in the same boat, so it's not like I'm going to judge you, besides I'm sure they're beautiful," be the end of his little speech Hermione had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I suppose you're right," she mumbled, before slipping off her cloak and pulling out her wand, "Revelabit, Tangibile," as soon as the words left her mouth massive feathery wings appeared folded over her shoulders.

Harry's early assessment was correct. They had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and as she unfurled them, raising them high on each side of her, he was able to get a better look. What he had thought at first was a pair of wings was actually two, with one right below the first. The ones on top were the largest, about twelve feet in length, and were a shimmering gold, like the element had been soaked into her feather. The second pair was smaller, about ten feet, it started out gold, like the others, but faded into the pearliest white.

"Wow," was all he could say, staring wide eyed.

"I know they are not much," she said, bringing the top right one in front of her to run her fingers through the feathers, "But, I must admit, I've come to love them,"

"Not much," Harry asked incredulously, "Are you joking they're amazing!,"

"Thanks, you don't know how much that puts me at ease, I always thought that is I showed anyone the would think my wings were disgusting and that I was some half breed freak,"

Harry decided not to comment that with all the prejudices in the wizarding world, if it had been anyone but him or one of their friends, though he's not so sure about Ron anymore, they probably would have thought exactly what she feared, so instead of saying that he asked, "Will mine look like that?,"

"Huh?," she asked, caught off guard by the sudden change in topic, but folded her wings back up and said, "Oh, I'm not sure, like I've said you're the first one who is like me that I've meet. They won't be as big as mine as first, but they will grow about a foot every month,"

"Will I have two pairs to?,"

"If you do it won't be right now, mine came in a year apart from each other, and I actually have a third pair coming in under the second, you can't see the bone yet, but I can feel it pressing against my muscle," she said, not looking thrilled of having to grow more wings.

"A third pair!? How many pairs are there?,"

"I don't know Harry, I've been taking it one step at a time," she said defeated, hating how little she knew on the subject.

"Alright," he relented, before asking, "Can you actually fly with them?,"

A smirk appearing on her face she said, "What do you think? I'll give you a demonstration later, there's not enough room in here, but before that you really need to let me release your wings Harry, it's not good for them or you to stay like that,"

Flinching slightly at the mention of how his wings would have to be released, he stilled his Gryffindor courage and said, "Fine, what all his going to happen?,"

"Well, first I'll have you take off your shirt so it doesn't get blood on it, and then have you lay on your stomach," she started in a professional voice, like this was her long time job, "Afterwards I do a quick cutting spell, help your wings out and then cast a healing spell, then a cleaning spell,"

"This is going to hurt so much, isn't it?,"

"Well, yes, but I've got it down to a minute on myself, so I can probably get it done even faster on you," she reassured.

"Let's get this over with then," Harry said, taking off his cloak and unbuttoning his shirt.

Once he was laid down, with his cloak placed underneath, he folded his arms to lay his head on them, the anticipation killing him. After a second he heard the spell "Curto" come from Hermione's mouth and the pain of a cutting knife down his back. Tensing up, but refusing to scream, he balled his hands into fist, blunt nails biting into his palms.

"Almost done," she said, as he felt a pulling sensation and then "Sanare Curto, Lava" as the pain ebbed away and blood was cleaned.

"There you go Harry, told you I was fast." Hermione said, kneeling beside him, as he slowly sat up, not use to the new weight on his back.

Looking over his shoulder he saw a pair of tiny black wings, about a foot in length and covered in what looked almost like fur.

"What is that? It's not feathers," he asked.

"It's called down, like what baby birds have, you'll start shedding these in a couple of weeks and your actual feathers will come in, though it will still be a while before you can fly, your wings until your wings get big enough,"

Crushing the disappointment at that, flying without a broom had been in the back of his mind since Hermione had said the word wings, he asked, "But, you'll teach me when they are right?,"

"Of course," she answered with a smile, standing up and holding out a hand to help him.

"They are a different color than yours," he stated, picking up his shirt.

"Yes, I guess, just like birds, our feathers could have been a range of colors, but I find yours still quite pretty, it reminds me of ebony," she told him, guessing that he was disappointed at the color of his wings.

Rolling his eyes he said, " Oh yes, just what every guy wants to hear, that he's pretty,"

Smacking his shoulder she said, "You know what I mean,"

"So, how do I get them to stop twitching?," Harry asked, peaking to look at the small wings that choose that moment to slightly rise than fall again.

"It's going to take some time for you to get complete control over them, it's like a newborn baby's muscles, but even when you do get full control you're going to need those two spells I used, unless you want to cut slits in the back of all your shirts,"

"Yeah, no I'll just use the spells, what are they?," he asked.

"Perbit Cornibus, Intactilis," she pulled out her wand and recast the spell on herself, making her wings vanish again.

Harry did the same and when he looked behind him, his wings, to, were gone.

Putting back on his shirt and picking up his cloak he said, "Thanks, Hermione, I don't know what I would have done without you, besides freak out,"

"It's no problem, I'm just happy to meet someone like me," she told him, slipping back on her cloak, "We better get back up to the castle though, don't want to be late for curfew,"

"Oh no, wouldn't want to," Harry sarcastically said as he threw his cloak over his shoulder.

As they headed back to the castle content with the secret they shared, they didn't see the gray eyes peering at them from the darkness under the trees.

 **Before anyone starts asking this will not be a HarryxHermione, I love the pairing, but it's not part of this story, I already have them paired with someone else. If what I have in mind for this fic happens Harry and Hermione are actually going to be related. Though there is going to be Destiel and Sabriel for all you fans!**

 **I hoped you liked the first chapter, if you did don't forget to review, or if you didn't I'm always looking to improve my writing. Thanks.**


End file.
